Dear Future Husband
by Mariclast
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Usopp, así que, ¿qué mejor regalo puede haber que recibir una carta de parte de su querida amiga Kaya? Usoka. One-shot, no songfic.


_Ni One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Oda Eichiro._

 **Dear Future Husband**

La noche adornaba los cielos con las más hermosas estrellas. Con el llegar de la medianoche y con el sonar del reloj de pared, se dio el aviso del cambio de fecha: un nuevo día había llegado. Percatándose repentinamente de cuán tarde era, la señorita, más bien ahora, Doctora Kaya, despertó de su concentración al trabajo. Trabajando hasta tan tarde, el 31 de marzo había pasado a ser el 1 de abril.

Kaya-Ah, hoy es el cumpleaños de Usopp-san…

Recordó, y luego, también vino a su mente, una escena de hace mucho tiempo, cuando él todavía no se había marchado.

FLASHBACK

Kaya-Usopp-san, ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

Usopp- ¿Eh? ¿Mi cumpleaños? -preguntó extrañado.

Kaya-Sí.

Usopp- ¡Yo nací el 1 de abril! ¡El día de las mentiras! -dijo parándose orgullosamente sobre la rama que lo sostenía.

Kaya- ¿El día de las mentiras?

Usopp-Ah, es un día en el cual se puede gastar bromas a la gente diciéndoles unas cuantas mentiras-explicó, aunque en realidad esa celebridad de la había inventado él mismo- ¿Qué dices, Kaya? ¿Quieres tratar?

Kaya- ¿Eh?

Usopp- ¡Vamos a ver si en el día de mi cumpleaños, puedes contarme una mentira que me la pueda creer y caiga redondito en tu broma! -la desafió amistoso-Aunque dudo que lo logres-aclaró.

La chica se ofendió por ello.

Kaya- ¡Ya verás, Usopp-san!

Usopp-Je, je, ¿la señorita de verdad podrá?

Kaya-¡Que sí, lo haré!

Usopp-Oh, bien, lo estaré esperando…Y veamos, ¡ya sé! Si me logras sorprender con esa mentira, obedeceré una orden tuya.

Kaya- ¿Me estas retando?

Usopp-Claro, de lo contrario no sería tan divertido-terminó riendo.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que tuvieron esa conversación? Habían pasado dos años enteros, desde que él se marchó. ¿Estaría bien? Bueno, no tenía por qué preocuparse mucho. Ella sabía que él andaba con buenos compañeros, grandes amigos en los que podía confiar siempre que se encontrara en problemas, pero, aun así, ella quería saberlo. Sin embargo, ¿cómo sería posible que su voz y sus palabras llegaran a las lejanías de un lugar completamente desconocido para ella? Al ver frente a sí misma, el embrollo de papeles, obtuvo la respuesta: una carta.

Enseguida, reunió papel y lápiz para escribirla. Si la terminaba rápido y la mandaba justo ahora, era posible quese le fuera entregada a las manos de Usopp antes de que se acabara el día; pero no porque quisiera que le llegara lo más pronto posible, ella descuidaría su escritura. No apresuró demasiado las cosas. Fue buscando sin prisas las palabras necesarias, las que quería de verdad expresar y las fue sacando de su mente hacia el papel. Para alrededor de la hora y media, la carta estaba lista, y al mínimo minuto después de verse terminada, fue enviada por correo.

Kaya-Usopp-san…Espero que la recibas…-expresó sonriente, con una risita cariñosa de acompañamiento.

Los rayos del sol brillaban con toda su fuerza y en medio del vasto mar azul que resplandecía con ellos, se escuchaba el alboroto de fiesta de un barco pirata. Ya era la hora de almorzar en el Thousand Sunny Go, y hoy, más que días anteriores, había sido predispuesto un gran banquete, hecho por el fantástico cocinero del barco: Sanji. De entre el colorido festín, y los participantes de la fiesta, sentados alrededor de la gran mesa; resaltaba el cumpleañero, quien, envuelto también entre los juegos y travesuras con sus compañeros, disfrutaba plenamente de su día.

Zoro-Así que ya has cumplido los 20, eh…

Sanji- ¡Ahora sí eres todo un hombre!

Usopp-Ey, ¿acaso me consideraban un niño todavía?

Ambos amigos solo rieron, fastidiando mucho al festejado. Nami, la navegante, salió un momento a la borda, para tomar un poco de aire. Allí, en la ¨tranquilidad¨, vio el acercamiento de una gaviota, de esas que todas las mañanas les venían a entregar el periódico.

Nami- ¡Oye tú! Trajiste el periódico tarde…-le replicó al pobre animal-…Eh, esto es…-dijo percatándose del papel extra con el que venía la gaviota. Sonrió.

Volvió de nuevo a adentro.

Nami- ¡Ey Usopp! -lo llamó.

Usopp- ¿Qué pasa, Nami? -le preguntó, dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Nami-Tienes un regalo-expresó y se rio pícara, a la par que movía el papel de un lado al otro frente a él.

Luego de un minuto, con Nami pasándole molestamente el sobre por el frente, Usopp por fin pudo percibir el nombre conocido en el remitente de la carta e inmediatamente, tomó lo que era suyo, casi arrancándola de las manos de ella. Dejó un rato a sus compañeros, pues quería disfrutar de ello solo y en cierta razón, sería algo vergonzoso si se mostrara más feliz de lo normal frente a sus amigos.

Sanji- ¿Y a este que bicho le ha picado? -dijo Sanji un poco molesto. El cumpleañero se escapaba de su propia fiesta, y eso a él no le gustaba mucho.

Nami-Descuida, Sanji-kun, no es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte-aclaró cómica-Ya volverá dentro de unos minutos.

Sanji-Bueno, si Nami-san lo dice…-se calmó.

Zoro-Esa carta…No me digas que es de…

Nami-Exactamente-respondió.

Luffy-Wow, Sí que hace mucho tiempo desde la última vez, eh.

Sanji-¿De qué diablos están hablando ustedes tres ahí en secretillo ah? -indagó curioso.

Luffy-De la novia de Usopp-fue a responder el capitán.

Sanji- _Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q… ¿¡QUÉ!?_ -exclamó sorprendido.

Nami- ¡No, Luffy, así no es! ¡Ellos todavía no son novios! -le replicó con un pequeño golpe.

Luffy- ¿Ah no?

Zoro-Es cierto. No es su novia…

Sanji suspiró aliviado, había pasado un buen sustito.

Zoro-…es su prometida-bromeó riéndose.

Y le volvió a dar un ataque. Zoro siguió carcajeando, ahora un poco más fuerte, pues el ¨cejas remolino¨, había caído directico en su broma y eso le causaba mucha gracia.

Por otro lado, en la soledad de su habitación, Usopp abre con cuidado la carta en sus manos. Está emocionado, después de todo, han sido dos años desde su último encuentro. ¡Qué ganas tenía de volver a verla! El solo hecho de que le llegaran sus palabras, significaba una gran felicidad para él. Cuando por fin tuvo frente a sí mismo, el contenido completo del sobre, Usopp comenzó a leerla…

 _ **Querido Usopp:**_

 _ **Primero que nada, ¡feliz cumpleaños! Espero que esta carta llegue de verdad el día de hoy, que es tu cumpleaños. Si la estás leyendo un día después o quizás mucho más atrasada, discúlpame. Deben haber sido causa de algunos problemas de tráfico en el correo. Ahora que lo pienso, si de verdad la estás leyendo un día después y yo que ya te dije feliz cumpleaños en el principio, ¡esto es muy vergonzoso!...**_

Usopp rio un poco. Pensó: ¨No te preocupes, ha llegado el día correcto¨, y siguió leyendo…

… _ **¿Estás bien de salud, Usopp-san? Solo espero que no te sobre esfuerces. No porque vayas viviendo aventuras por el mundo, significa que te tengas que estar lastimando a cada rato, ¿sabes? Para mí, lo más importante es que regreses, sano y salvo. Aunque no importa si vuelves herido, Usopp-san, ¡yo te aseguro que curaré todas las heridas que tengas! Me he vuelto doctora. Decidí serlo, luego de que te fuiste y he estado estudiando mucho, solo para ello, para ser capaz de curarte cuando regreses...**_

El que se convirtiera en doctora, fue un giro inesperado para él, pero no fue del todo extraño. Le pareció una profesión perfecta para ella, y también, el hecho de que todo fue por su causa, le daba una sensación de…¿calidez?

 _ **...Por cierto, ¿ocurrió algo malo? No hubo ninguna noticia sobre ustedes desde hace dos años. Me tenías preocupada, de verdad. Pero me alegro que todos ustedes hayan vuelto. Vi los nuevos carteles de Se Busca. Ya sales como tal, eh, Usopp-san. Sí que has cambiado mucho, aunque en realidad, sigues siendo el mismo de siempre. ¿Supongo que querrás saber cómo va todo por aquí? La verdad es que casi nada importante ha pasado. Como siempre, los piratas no han vuelto a atacar la isla, pero los muchachos siguen gritando que vienen, todas las mañanas. Justo como lo hacías tú…**_

¨Oh, parce que los chicos la están pasando bien¨-especuló.

… _ **Ummm, si tuviera que decir que algo ha cambiado, ¿sería que ahora tengo muchos pretendientes?...**_

Usopp- ¿¡Ahhhhhhh!? ¿P-Pretendientes? ¿¡Pero qué demonios-¡? ¿¡Quién se atreve a pretenderla!?-exclamó furioso.

Bueno, él sabía que eso pasaría, era lo más probable. Kaya no era una belleza tan comparable con Nami o Robin, pero innegablemente era una chica linda, por lo que no tardarían mucho tiempo en llegar pretendientes a su puerta, sobre todo ahora, que se había convertido en una dama más madura. Lo sabía, sin embargo, igual le molestaba, el pensar que ahora mismo en su tierra, había un tipo cualquiera llamándola a su puerta, declarándole poemas y actuando como todo un caballero solo con el fin de conquistarla y poseerla.

 _ **...Ciertamente, son muy molestos de vez en cuando. A mí no me importan demasiado, pero Merry siempre los termina echando a patadas…**_

¨Buen trabajo, Merry¨-pensó Usopp. El saber eso le reconfortaba un poco.

… _ **De verdad, los días pasan con mucho ruido, si es que hasta los oigo desde mi ventana. ¿Qué crees que debería hacer, Usopp-san? ¿No habrá alguna manera de solucionar todo esto?...**_

¨Aunque me digas eso…No se me ocurre nada…¨-se justificó.

… _ **Ah, ¡ya sé! Usopp-san, ¿crees poder hacerme un favor?...**_

Usopp- ¿Un favor? -se preguntó extrañado. ¿Qué podría hacer él, si estaba al otro lado del mundo?

… _**¡Sé mi marido!...**_

Usopp se cayó de espaldas nada más leer esta frase.

Usopp- ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡K-Kaya, qué diablos…!? -dijo colorado.

… _ **Estoy segura de que, si los pretendientes se enteran de que yo ya estoy comprometida con alguien más, se darán por vencidos…**_

Usopp-Bueno…eso tiene cierto sentido…

… _ **Por eso, Usopp-san, ¿te gustaría tomarme por esposa?...**_

Usopp-E-E-Esposa…

Tragó en seco. Si no supiera que cómo luce la letra de la escritura de Kaya, probablemente tomaría todo por una broma y se enfadaría con el culpable de dicho choteo. Pero no había duda, era SU letra, por lo que tanto la carta como su contenido, eran completamente verdaderos.

Usopp-N-No estarás exagerando un poco, Kaya…-se dijo. Aunque en realidad, no le desagradaba la idea.

… _ **Sé que puede parecerte una locura, pero no lo es. Y si te estás preocupando, pensado que te pido algo como esto solo porque estoy desesperada por librarme de ellos o algo parecido, no es así. La verdad es que, Usopp-san, siempre me has gustado…**_

Usopp- ¿Eh? -se quedó en blanco.

… _ **Siempre. Desde mucho tiempo antes de que te fueras, yo ya estaba enamorada de ti…**_

Quedó mudo, y fue aumentando el humo en su cabeza.

… _ **Te amo, y por eso, no me importa convertirme en tu mujer; no, de hecho: ¡quiero ser tu mujer!...**_

No podía estar más que sorprendido: Kaya se le estaba declarando, a la par, que le estaba proponiendo matrimonio. Que cosas, ¿no?Él nunca se lo había imaginado. ¿Kaya lo amaba? ¿Desde hace ya mucho tiempo, antes de que él se fuera? La cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas, estaba muy feliz, pero a la vez tan confundido. ¿Estaría soñando? ¿Todavía no se había levantado esta mañana, y entonces estaba soñando todo lo que estaba pasando el día de hoy? Se encontraba confuso por todo aquello, pensando que era un sueño, del cual, pedía todavía no ser despertado.

Hasta esa parte del texto, estaba escrita la hoja, por lo que, para seguir leyendo su contenido, tuvo que pasar a la siguiente. Allí, sí que no se imaginaba lo que vio escrito…

… _ **M-E-N-T-I-R-A…**_

Usopp- ¿¡Ah!? -ahora sí que estaba confuso.

… _ **Je, je, je, Usopp-san, ¿te lo creíste?...**_

Usopp-Espera un momento, significa que…

… _ **Creo que he logrado engañarte…**_

Todo estaba en silencio, pero a Usopp le pareció oír como Kaya se reía de él. Le había mostrado el cielo, solo para hacerle reconocer después la crudeza de la tierra.

… _ **Bueno, debes estar confundido con todo esto, así que te lo explicaré. Hace dos años atrás, me retaste a que te hiciera una broma en el día de tu cumpleaños, ¿no?...**_

Usopp-Ah, cierto. Vaya que tiene buena memoria-recordó él, sintiéndose puramente humillado. El maestro de las mentiras, había sido engañado por una pequeña mentira. Qué pena.

… _ **Dime, ¿lo he logrado?...**_

A Usopp no le hizo mucha gracia todo aquello. Sentía como si estuviera ahora mismo hablando con ella mediante esas palabras escritas, como si ella hubiera estado presente en la misma broma. Vuelto un mísero chico, esperanzado por nada, no podía culpar a nadie; ella solo había hecho lo que él mismo le pidió en un principio, por lo que, si la forma para cumplirlo no era su agrado, eso no era culpa de ella. No podía odiarla, ni tampoco podía odiarse a sí mismo, así que decidió ocultar su melancolía y seguir leyendo.

… _ **Sí lo he logrado, eso quiere decir que vas a obedecer una orden mía, ¿verdad?...**_

Usopp-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas-respondió molesto.

… _ **Mi orden, más bien mi deseo, es solo uno: vuelve de nuevo con nosotros, cuando ya hayas cumplido tu sueño y tus grandiosas aventuras lleguen a su final…**_

Usopp- ¿Eh? ¿Solo eso? -se preguntó extrañado. ¿De verdad estaba bien con pedirle solo eso, si ella ya sabía que él definitivamente regresaría?

… _ **Puede que para ti parezca poco, pero para mí lo es todo. Te estoy esperando, Usopp-san, sin falta alguna…**_

Usopp-Kaya…-su nombre le resonó de nuevo, con una calidez diferente, mucho más suave.

… _ **Discúlpame si te puse de mal humor con la broma de hace un rato, y también por quizás quitarte algo de tiempo en la fiesta. Nos veremos en un futuro. Espero que paces un feliz cumpleaños, Usopp-san. Sinceramente**_

 _ **Kaya**_

 _ **P.D: Cuando vuelvas, ¿te gustaría convertir mi mentira en verdad?**_

Usopp- ¿Eh? -se volvió a quedar confundido.

¿Kaya de nuevo estaba bromeando con él? No, no le parecía eso. Entonces, ¿esta vez lo decía en serio? Su cabeza otra vez empezó a dar vueltas y el humo regresó. Antes de volver a la fiesta con los demás, dijo para sí mismo:

Usopp-Si me lo pides así, ¿cómo me voy a negar?

Y dejó su habitación, con su carta sobre la mesa, y al lado de esta, la respuesta que él le daría. Solo escribió unas simples palabras. Más que una carta, fue un telegrama lo que iba a mandar, pues lo que quería expresarle, era solo una cosa:

 _ **Acepto.**_

 _ **P.D: Te amo.**_

FIN

¡GRACIAS POR LEER! Si gustan dejen un comentario. P.D: Si les pareció que había algo de OOC en los personajes, esto, ¿lo siento? No creo haberlo hecho intencionalmente. T w T


End file.
